The Day Nina Came Back
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: For OneShotDay. Had a bit of trouble uploading it but here it is


**Eddie:**

"I'm done for sure this time Patricia." I said into the receiver." This isn't high school anymore, I can't just blame it on a stressful mystery because there are no more mysteries. The only thing to blame is how you just don't give a shit anymore. You're always tired. You never want me to come and see you. I mean, how the hell is it that I am there for you no matter what ,but when I need you to be there for me, you're too busy?" _This is the last time ,Eddie. _"And you always want to bring up crap about Nina when I don't even know if she's still fucking alive." She hadn't answered this time which made it way easier than normally. "I lost my powers for your ass but it's not enough...never enough.." _This is the last time you're taking bullshit from anyone. _"I'm done, Patricia. And there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind...Goodbye." I hung the phone back up and a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

Here I am in the middle of Liverpool at a phone box, breaking up with my girlfriend of 5 years. Five freaking years. And the only thing I want right now is a drink.

I walk into the nearby bar and sit at the counter, ordering a nice cold beer. _It' been a while since I had one of these. _

Jerome and Joy are married with kids. Willow and Alfie are off exploring the world. K.T.'s in America. And it's only a matter of time before Fabian and Mara leave me by myself at Anubis.

I remember when the four of us, K.T., Mara, Fabian and I, had moved back there when we were done with college. It's not that we didn't have anywhere to go. We wanted to protect the house and it's secrets. _That and K.T. technically owned it being related to Robert Smythe. _

My dad's getting older, he'll have to retire from being head master at the school. He's lived his whole life doing something he loved.

If only that would work for me too.

A tall blonde woman walked over to me asking "Do you wanna get out of here." in her thick northern accent. _Why not. _

An hour later, I'm at her place sitting on the edge of her bed in nothing but my boxers. Elbows on knees, knuckles underneath my chin. Just staring off into nothing as she lays behind me only covered by the sheets.

Broke up with my girlfriend, got a drink, and had sex with a compete stranger. If only this day could get better.

A few minutes pass and I'm still just sitting there my phone begins buzzing on the table. And after making sure it's not Patricia, I answer it.

Restricted, it says.

"Hello?" I ask in a bored tone, not really caring.

"Eddie.."

The voice on the other end chills my spine. It's almost like talking to a ghost.. "I need you." It continues.

It takes me a while to respond. Her voice is still ringing through me.

"I'm coming." I let out, standing to shimmy my pants back on." I'm n my way."

I parked my car in front of the bus station and rubbed my eyes wearily. Leaving from that girl's place wasn't much of struggle, but she did try to handcuff my to the bed so I wouldn't leave her.

But there is no way I'm letting anyone get in the way of this moment.

For five years, I've waited and he time has finally come. _She's safe. _I think, probably out loud. _She's here. _

I look through my window and I smile. My first real smile in weeks. She's standing there. that same face, and those same hazel-green eyes staring back at me.

Her hair, instead of the light, light brown it used to be, is a dark red; like a brownish color of sorts. Her body is slim and her hands are clutching the handle on her suitcase handle so tight that her knuckles are undoubtably white. I remember one the last time we talked. I seemed like it was yesterday instead of so long ago.

_****Flashback****_

_"I'm not going back."_

_"Yes you are." He reached for her hand ._

_"No Eddie." When his skin brushed against hers she pulled away. " Do you know how pissed they'd be if they found out about you and me?"_

_"Does it seem like I care, Neens?" sighed Eddie._

_"You should." She retorted. "We lied to them for an entire year. We dated people. We're still dating people."_

_"And they'll get over it." he replied calmly._

_"Like hell they will. They won't help us with mysteries that's for sure. No, they'd leave us to figure it out on our own. I'm staying so that __**you **__can go back. __**You**__ can take on the mysteries. __**You **__can help them get through things like __**I **__know you can. By now Nina was turned around and facing him. She grabbed his hand reassuringly._

_"If I go, then who's gonna take care of you. Protect you. Who's gonna be the one to comfort you at night and tell you that ting are gonna be okay? I'm not leaving you."_

_"Yes you are. And you know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you, and I've seen what Anubis did to you. It made you better. I want you to go because I want you to be happy."_

_"I love you too Neens, but I can't leave you here."_

_"If you love something you set it free. And if it comes back to you, it's yours."_

_****end flashback****_

_She came back to me. _I think as she walks towards the car. And my chest feels like it might burst open.

"Hi." she smiles weakly as she mumbles the word.

"Well, well, look who we have here." I taunted, pushing her bag into the backseat.

"Still haven't changed Eddie."

"And you died your hair."

"Americans do what they want, or have you been playing redcoat so long that you've forgotten."

She and I didn't exactly agree on the whole 'I stay, you go' thing.

"I waited for 5 years."

"If you listened to me, I would have been here by now."

"I would have had to watch you throw your life away with bullshit guys versus me throwing my life away doing absolutely nothing with myself."

"Eddie-"

"Did you ever think about me?" I asked. It's the one things that been on my mind since I left.

"Of course Eddie." she choked out. Her hand as now rested on my forearm. "Everyday and every night. But- we had to both grow up."

I looked out my window and started up my Chevy Impala that dad got me as a graduation present. "Okay." I say. "But you should know," She looked at me with eyes full of curiosity. "I'm not letting you go this time."

Somewhere in between the bus station parking lot and the road that I'd taken to get here, our hands were entwined like old times. And I brought her hand up, kissing her knuckles in our embrace.

_She's safe, _I thought once more. _She's mine._


End file.
